L'annonce d'Emma
by Titaaa-X3
Summary: Emma Pillsbury Shuester vient d'apprendre que les deux bébés qu'elle porte dans son ventre sont des petites filles, elle cherche une manière originale de l'annoncer à son mari, William. Pour ça, elle va demander conseil à Sue Sylvester et Shannon Beiste. - OS court !


Emma Pillsbury Shuester avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer à son mari, William. En effet, la belle jeune femme rousse venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de deux petites filles. Elle savait que la nouvelle allait être dur à annoncer à son mari, elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir donc elle décida de faire ça bien, et de bien préparer le terrain, pour cela elle demanda de l'aide à Sue Sylvester et à Shannon Beiste.

Elle alla les rejoindre dans la salle des professeurs, elle s'installa en face des deux femmes.

**Sue **: Ah Shuester femme, on dirait que tu commences vraiment à prendre du poids ma pauvre ! Tu devrais faire attention, on va te confondre avec la baleine bleue bientôt !

**Emma **: Sue ! S'il te plaît ! T'as déjà été enceinte aussi alors ne me reproche pas de prendre du poids et... ne me compare pas à la baleine bleue !

**Sue** : Oh mais faut être réaliste !

**Shannon** : Sue, ne sois pas si cruelle ! T'avais prit du poids toi aussi quand t'étais engrossée ! Et pas qu'un peu hein !

**Sue **: On t'a rien demandé, tu n'as pas besoin de tomber enceinte toi pour prendre du poids, il n'y a qu'à regarder ce que tu manges chaque midi et chaque soir !

**Shannon** : _mange une cuisse de poulet_ - Je ne suis pas là pour plaire, personnellement et je me trouve très bien et très en forme !

**Emma** : _petit rire, amusée _- C'est ce qu'il faut.

**Sue** : _grimace_ - Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? C'est pas que tu me gènes mais ta couleur de cheveux produit un espèce de contre-jour quand t'es dos à la fenêtre et ça me gêne pour manger.

**Emma** : _se touche les cheveux_ - Euh... Bah, enfaîte je voudrais vous demander un petit service.

**Shannon** : Pas de problème - _sourit_ - dis-nous tout.

**Sue** : Ne me demande pas de t'assister à l'accouchement, ça me traumatiserait de voir mini-Shuester naître déjà avec des cheveux roux frisés.

**Emma** : _soupire_ - Non c'est pas ça, voilà je suis allée à l'échographie et je suis enceinte de deux petites filles.

**Sue** : _s'étouffe avec l'eau_ - DEUX ?

**Shannon** :_ tape le dos de Sue _- Toutes mes félicitations, ma jolie.

**Sue** : Oh Beiste, tu veux me faire sortir l'estomac par la bouche ou quoi ? Tapes moins fort !

**Emma** : _sourit_ - Merci beaucoup Shannon, et donc je voudrais l'annoncer à Will mais je ne sais pas comment, je chercherais quelque chose d'originale.

**Sue** : Moi je crois plutôt que le pauvre Shuester va se jeter par la fenêtre quand tu vas lui dire que t'attend deux asticots !

Emma de nature très sensible, commença à entrelacés ses mains, ce qui montrait qu'elle commençait à paniquer. Beiste le remarqua rapidement, se leva et posa ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme rousse.

**Shannon** : Sue dit n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que Will t'aime et qu'il sera l'homme le plus heureux quand tu lui annonceras que t'attend deux merveilleuses petites filles, fruits de votre amour.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Emma, Beiste savait comment rassurer en disant des choses réelles puisque étant une grande amie de William, elle savait comment il allait réagir.

**Sue** : Pour en revenir à nos moutons, je te proposerais de faire une sortie au cinéma.

**Shannon** : Au cinéma ? Mais ça va pas non, tu voudrais qu'il dérange tout le monde en sautant de joie en plein milieu du film ?

**Sue** : Ah oui, c'est vrai, mais d'un coté ça serait génial, les gens lui jetteraient des pop corn ! Oh j'adorerais voir ça !

**Shannon** : Moi je te conseillerais de faire un petit dîner romantique, où tu te mettras sur ton 31, avec une décoration rouge, couleur de l'amour.

**Emma** :_ sourit _- C'est déjà mieux, mais comment lui ferais-je comprendre ?

**Sue** : Bah en lui disant par exemple ! Mais attend le dessert, avec un peu de chance à l'annonce il vomira tout ce qu'il a mangé.

**Shannon** : _lève les yeux au ciel_ - Oh la ferme Sue, arrête avec tes conneries ! Emma, pour lui faire comprendre je te propose de mettre deux roses blanches sur plusieurs endroits de la pièce où aura lieu le dîner. Et de mettre toujours deux choses, deux fourchettes, deux couteaux, deux verres, deux steaks par exemple.

Emma écoutait les idées de Shannon attentivement, l'entraîneur de football avait des bonnes idées.

**Emma** : Merci beaucoup, Shannon, tu m'as vraiment aidé.

**Sue** : Et moi ?

**Emma** : Euh - _gênée_ - un peu moins, mais tu m'as aidé quand même. Merci.

Emma quitta la salle des professeurs rapidement pour éviter les remarques de Sue. La jeune femme finissait plus tôt que son mari, lui devait encore faire les répétitions avec les jeunes du Glee Club, ce qui arrangeait beaucoup Emma.

**Emma** : _caresse son ventre_ - On va annoncer à papa que vous êtes deux princesses, il va être très heureux tout comme maman, mes amours.

Emma prépara le repas en installant les fleurs et tout en deux fois comme lui avait conseillé de faire Shannon, Emma trouvait de plus en plus l'idée géniale.

Quand tout était prêt, Emma était vraiment fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait placé des petites bougies un peu partout rouge et blanche, des pétales de fleurs sur les meubles, les deux roses blanches en plein milieu de la table, les couverts étaient tous en double et sur les assiettes il y avait deux roses rouges, parfait !

Après un petit moment, Will entra et alla directement retrouver sa femme dans le salon, il resta très surprit face à ce qu'il voyait.

**Emma** : _se lève du canapé, souriante_ - Surprise.

**William** : _s'approche, sourit_ - En quel honneur j'ai droit à un si beau dîner ?

**Emma** : Tu dois le deviner, justement.

**William **: Oh ! Intéressant !

William déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

**William** : Je ne garantis rien mais je vais essayer de trouver le motif !

Emma était amusée, William alla poser ses affaires et Emma lui demanda de s'installer à table.

**Emma** : J'arrive tout de suite avec l'entrée.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement, mais Will n'avait toujours pas trouvé le motif de ce repas si beau. Emma commençait à perdre patience, en allant dans la cuisine pour chercher le dessert elle prit son portable et appela Shannon.

**Shannon** : Beiste !

**Emma** :_ chuchote -_ Shannon, c'est Emma.

**Shannon **: Emma ! Comment se passe le dîner ? Il a été heureux ? Quelle question - _rigole_ !

**Emma** : _continue à chuchoter_ - Le dîner se passe bien mais il n'a toujours pas deviné, il se demande pourquoi je sers tout en deux fois mais il ne comprend absolument pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

**Shannon** : Oh zut ! Parfois Will est vraiment lent à la détente. Bon, j'appelle Sue et on va te filer un coup de main. Vous en êtes où dans le dîner ?

**Emma **: Au dessert.

**Shannon** : Maintenant laisses-nous faire, continue comme si de rien était.

**Emma** : D'accord.

Emma raccrocha et alla servir le dessert. William était impressionné par tout ce que sa femme avait préparé mais il continuait à ne pas avoir la moindre idée.

**Emma** : _soupire _- Tu es sûr que tu ne vois pas ?

**William** :_ fait non de la tête_ - Absolument pas.

Emma se levait pour débarrasser la table, quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Emma sourit.

**Emma** : Will tu peux aller ouvrir, s'il te plaît.

William se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec un ballon où on pouvait lire : DEUX POUR LE PRIX D'UNE (T'es dans la merde Shuester) !

**William** : Qu'est-ce que...

Derrière l'énorme ballon se trouvait Shannon et Sue habillées d'une tenue de bébé rose et de deux énormes sucettes accrochées aux cous. William riait aux éclats sans pouvoir se retenir, Sue s'approcha de lui et le tapa avec une peluche qu'elle avait dans la main.

**Sue** : Espèce de débile ! C'est tellement clair ce qu'elle veut te faire comprendre, mais avec le peu d'intelligence que tu as, tu n'arrives même pas à le deviner ! On a étés obligées de s'habiller comme des morveuses pour que tu comprennes qu'elle a deux pleurnichardes rousses dans le tiroir !

William ouvrit grand les yeux, se tourna en sentant la présence d'Emma derrière lui, celle-ci affichait un petit sourire et se caressa le ventre.

**William** : _chuchote_ - Deux petites filles...

Emma fit un signe de la tête pour confirmer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. William couru vers sa femme et la prit dans ses bras, les larmes menaçant de couler, le bonheur monter en lui. Shannon avait tout à fait raison, William était l'homme le plus heureux à cet instant.

Les deux amies qui étaient venues à la rescousse se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard satisfait.


End file.
